The Doctor WhoAnime Crossover That Goes Nowhere
by Astrid C. Giese-Zimmer
Summary: Like it says.... Will crossover with pretty much every (well-known) anime. And yes, it's one of those multi-part wacky fics.
1. No Need For Continuity!

The Doctor Who/Anime Crossover That Goes Nowhere  
by   
Astrid Giese-Zimmer  
  


****************************  
Part 1: No Need for Continuity!  
****************************  
  
Tegan waited impatiently outside the bathroom door. Gee, you'd think there would be more than ONE bathroom in this bloody thing! she said out loud. Behind the door, Nyssa and Adric's crys of ecstacy could be heard (all well as all the readers throwing up at that last scentance). Finally they came out, both wet and both of them were female.  
  
Tegan took a long look at Adric's chest. So, this is a Who Askew continuity fic?  
  
replied the Alzarian, flicking a stray strand of hair from her eyes.  
  
Tegan sighed Adric 1/2....  
  
What about it? asked Nyssa, giggling naughtily.  
  
I know it's a parody fanfic, but now it's suddenly been horseshoed into so-called regular canon along with the main Who Askew stories, Tegan said I'm confused.  
  
Nyssa shrugged Why should you be? In fanfiction, anything is possible.  
  
You're right, sighed Tegan anything is possible.  
  
Adric smiled an elusive smile. Yes, anything IS possible. She took her badge and held it high in the air.  
  
Alzarian Mathamatition Power, MAKE UP!  
  
Nyssa held her hand high in the air.   
  
Trakenite Velvet Power, MAKE UP!  
  
After a brilliant show of lights, sparkles, colors, and nudity (what is also known as fanservice), Adric and Nyssa were both wearing Sailor Senshi fukus (Adric's was blue and gold, Nyssa's was brown).  
  
Adric took Nyssa's hand. Come on, Sailor Traken, let's strut our stuff and fight monsters!   
  
WAI! Let's go, Sailor Alzarius! And they ran out of the TARDIS, right past the (5th) Doctor in the console room.  
  
The Doctor looked puzzled. Well, now what wacky adventure is happening?  
  
Don't ask me! Tegan shouted from the bathroom.  
  
The Doctor looked at his celery....  
  
******************  
To Be Continued....  
******************  
  
Confused yet? Well, despite what the title says, this will not go nowhere. It will go everywhere. ^_^  
(SD John Nathan-Turner pops up) Stay Tuned!  
::WHAMO!!!:: Hey, stay out of this!  
  
Oh, and Doctor Who is owned by the BBC, and every anime that pops up here is owned by their repective creators/distributors. There, that should cover it.  



	2. No Need For Explanations!

The Doctor Who/Anime Crossover That Goes Nowhere  
  


  
******************************  
Part 2: No Need For Explanations!  
******************************  
  
Outside the TARDIS, Sailor Traken and Sailor Alzarius posed triumphantly.  
  
Um, Adric, we've been posing like this for ten minutes, muttered Nyssa Why aren't there any villains to fight?  
  
Adric broke the pose. Yes, that is strange, she said So maybe instead of fighting, we should go tease some horny high school guys wit our hot bodies in these short skirts.  
  
Nyssa smiled. You read my mind. she said. They turned to leave, but then a smoke bomb exploded in front of them. When the smoke cleared, two figures stood before them.  
  
To fill the world with devastation! said a female voice.  
To control each and every nation! said a male voice.  
To screw up time at every turn!  
To teach those snooty Time Lords a lesson they need to learn!  
The Rani!  
The Master!  
Team Renegade dematerializes at the speed of light!  
Give up now, or it will be your plight!  
  
There was a long pause, and then Adric turned to Nyssa and said No matter how many times that gag happens, their motto still sucks.  
agreed Nyssa Hey, how about you two do something actually _evil _ instead of ripping off Team Rocket?.  
  
The Rani growled. Excuse me, but WE came first. she said. The Master looked around frantically Hey we're missing the last part of out motto he said.  
Okay, okay. said an exasperated voice. The Meddling Monk walked into shot wearing a cat outfit. Um, Meowth, that's right. he muttered.  
With feeling! FEELING! complained the Master, ever the dramatic one.  
The Rani yelled at them HEY, CAN WE GET ON WITH IT!?  
Right! Anyway, now to do some evil!  
  
Adric chuckled. Oh please, you're nothing more than a pantomime stereotype of a villain now. she said  
  
Hey, I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna piss off right now, said The Meddling Monk I don't like wearing fursuits. He walked off, leaving everyone else with huge sweatdrops. Well anyway said The Master we're going to defeat you er.... um... He took out a copy of the script and flipped through it.   
Aha! Here it is! Ahem, we are going to defeat you twerps! Heh! Heh! Heh! Heh!  
What the hell was with that pathetic laugh? asked The Rani.  
Um... that's what it said in the script.  
The Rani facefaulted.  
Beard of Evil, I choose you! shouted The Master. His beard flew off his face and attacked Adric.  
  
Nyssa sweatdropped. You fiend! she yelled. She took out a big, er, rod.  
TRAKEN ROD VIBRATION!  
  
The _*snicker* _vibration shook the ground where The Master and The Rani were standing. They grabbed on to each other in fear.  
A-actually th-these vi-vibrations are r-really qu-quite p-pleasent. stuttered The Master.  
The Rani only let out a pleasing groan.  
  
Nyssa ran over to Adric and pulled The Master's beard off of her.  
Are you okay? she asked.  
I'm alright. Let's hope that beard doesn't grow tentacles. replied Adric.  
Actually, that wouldn't be so bad... mumbled Nyssa.  
  
Meanwhile, The Master pulled out the secret weapon --- Rose Bombs! The Rani had specially engineired a type of rose that exploded on impact. He threw it at the two teenagers, but it collided with a stick of celery in midair.  
What the--?  
  
A shadowed figure stood outside the TARDIS wearing a long flowing cape.  
Well, Master, you find it fun to harass my companions yet again, he stepped out of the shadows. It was the Doctor, wearing a white Tuxedo and a glittered mask I, Tuxedo Time Lord, will never permit it.  
  
The Master guffawed. Tuxedo Time Lord? That's the campiest thing I've ever heard! And what's with the--- he was interrupted by the Rani's had caressing his hairless face.  
You know, you look actually very sexy without the beard. she whispered seductivly.   
The Master blushed. You really think so? He was about to kiss her, when he looked at the Doctor and said No, there's no time for love, luv. Now to finish him off! Goodbye, Tuxedo Time Lord! He brandished a whole boquet of Rose Bombs, but then a sword flew out of nowhere, severing them.  
  
Hold it right there, you beard-throwing weirdo!  
  
******************  
To be continued.......  
******************  
  
Okay who the hell threw that sword? Stay tuned to find out!  
  
Disclaimers are in the first part. Just don't sue me, I'm poor. ^_^;


End file.
